


The Perfect Valentine

by bluemadridista



Series: Monsta X Bingo [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, MinJooChan is just mentioned, Monsta X Bingo, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: Hyungwon forgets about Valentine's Day. Hoseok forgets about Valentine's Day. Both seek help from Kihyun who seemingly has Valentine's Day perfectly sorted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea.
> 
> I do not currently have a beta reader, so I apologize for any errors!

“Oh! Hyung! Hey!” Hyungwon ran toward Kihyun when he spotted him in the kitchen.

Kihyun stood at the stove preparing the meat that he would cook tomorrow for Valentine’s Day dinner with Hyunwoo. He looked over at Hyungwon. “What?”

“I have a problem, hyung.”

“What kind of problem?”

“A Valentine’s Day problem.”

“You have a date. What’s the problem?”

“I forgot to get him a gift!” Hyungwon hissed. “We’ve been so busy getting ready for the comeback that I forgot!”

“I’ve been busy too, but I remembered to get a gift and a meal for Hyunwoo hyung.”

Hyungwon frowned. “I’m the worst boyfriend.”

“Kind of,” Kihyun said teasingly.

“Hyung!”

“You better run out and get something. I’m pretty sure Hoseok hyung has something great planned for you.”

Hyungwon bit his bottom lip. “I’ll go out right now. Where’s Jooheon? I’ll take him with me. He’s great at gifts.”

“He’s in his room with Minhyuk and Changkyun. I think they’re starting Valentine’s Day early. I would knock before entering.”

“Hyung, don’t be gross,” Hyungwon said with blushed cheeks.

Kihyun smirked. “I’m just being honest. Take Hyunwoo with you. Hint around at chocolate for me. He’s probably forgotten as well.”

Hyungwon nodded, and started off. He turned back when he realized that he didn’t know where Hyunwoo was either.

“Living room,” Kihyun said as if he could read Hyungwon’s mind.

Hyungwon trailed off to the living room to see if his hyung would go to the store with him for last minute gifts.

Just shy of two minutes after Hyungwon left the kitchen, Hoseok walked into it. “Kihyun,” he whispered.

Kihyun was placing his marinated meat into bags to go into the refrigerator. “Hyung?” he said, glancing over.

“I need your help,” Hoseok hissed.

“With what?”

“Valentine’s Day!”

“You have a date. What more do you need?”

“A GIFT!” Hoseok whispered loudly.

Kihyun feigned surprise. “You forgot a gift for Hyungwon?!”

“Shh! Don’t be so loud about it. He’s in the living room! He might hear you.”

“Sorry,” Kihyun whispered as he moved to wash his hands.

“What am I going to do? I’ve been so busy that I completely forgot about Valentine’s Day!”

“I have been busy too. I didn’t forget. This meat is for my dinner with Hyunwoo tomorrow.”

“Kihyun, don’t make your hyung feel bad.”

“I’m only saying…”

“I have to get him something, don’t I? Or is my love enough?”

“Oh, well, your love should be enough…” Kihyun pretended to be busy with his meat, sealing it and putting it safely into the refrigerator. “If Hyungwon hadn’t planned something so romantic and all…”

“What? He did.”

Kihyun shrugged. “That’s what I heard…”

“Oh, no. If Hyungwon is being romantic, I have to do something!!”

“I’ll say.” Kihyun nodded solemnly. On the inside, he was grinning mischievously.

“Will you come with me? Will you help me pick something out?”

“Oh, I couldn’t.”

“Couldn’t?!”

“No, hyung. I still have to prep the vegetables for my dinner tomorrow.”

“I can’t go alone.”

“Sure you can.” Kihyun almost suggested that he as Hyunwoo to accompany him, but that would just be too naughty.

Hoseok frowned. “I guess so. Do you have any ideas at least?”

“Hyung, it’s your boyfriend.”

“Right, right. I’ll figure something out.”

Kihyun nodded, and went back to his food preparation.

 

After Hyungwon explained his plight to his leader, Hyunwoo quickly agreed to accompany him. He needed something for Kihyun as well. Their destination was the little shop on the corner. Earlier in the week, Hyungwon had spotted the most beautiful bouquets, chocolate boxes, and trinkets in the shop window. He should have gotten something for Hoseok then, but he had been on his way to a meeting with the managers. He was sure he would find something perfect now.

"Where is everything?" Hyungwon exclaimed when they walked into the shop to find the Valentine's display bare.

"Maybe they moved it. Let's look around."

A thorough search of the small shop yielded nothing but three fake red roses, tiny boxes of chocolates meant for children with sayings like "Arrren't you happy to be my Valentine" with cartoonish images of pirates, and some questionable hard candies stuffed into a tiny mug with a garish floral design on the side.

"Hyung, I can't give him this."

"It's better than nothing," Hyunwoo said with a shrug. He was fine with giving Kihyun the pirate chocolates. His love should be enough anyway, right?

"But Hoseok hyung has something amazing planned for me! I can't do this."

"He'll like anything from you," Hyunwoo said. "I wouldn't worry."

Hyungwon frowned. "Three fake roses, kid's chocolate, and this ugly mug?"

"You love him, don't you?"

"Of course, I do," Hyungwon replied.

"That's what Valentine's Day is supposed to be about."

"Maybe we should go to a different shop."

"We could try, but it's getting late. They'll be closed soon, and they are probably in the same state as this one."

"I'll just buy him all this stuff then."

"With the exception of one of the chocolates. I need that for Kihyun."

Hyungwon passed over a box of the pirate chocolates with a heavy sigh. They paid for the sad collection of goodies, and left the store.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Hoseok walked into the same store. He had gone to another shop first, but it had been completely devoid of anything decent. Like Hyungwon would want a box of chocolates shaped like a football that said, "I scored a great Valentine!"

"Where is everything?" Hoseok asked the shop owner when he noticed the bare window display.

"Two guys just came in and bought the last of it," the man replied. "You should have shopped earlier for your girlfriend!"

Hoseok nodded, choosing not to address the annoying heteronormative statement, and walked back out. The shops were closing soon. He had no idea what to do for Hyungwon! He stood outside the shop for a moment, pondering his possibilities.

He could cook dinner like Kihyun. No. There were two problems with that idea. 1. Kihyun was already using the kitchen. 2. He couldn't cook.

He could make something. No. He had no talent for crafting.

It was the football chocolates or nothing. He ran back to the other shop, bought the football chocolates and their last haggard looking bouquet – two daisies and a dying red rose. What a great display of his love.

Hyungwon was seated in the living room with Hyunwoo when Hoseok returned. He had already hidden the things he bought under their bunk bed. Hoseok rushed in to hide his things under his bed. He was afraid of what that might do for the flowers, but then figured they couldn't get any worse.

 

The next day, the dorm was buzzing with excitement with Hyungwon finally hauled himself out of bed. Kihyun had made breakfast for everyone, but a little something special for Hyunwoo – heart-shaped chocolate chip pancakes.

Changkyun, Minhyuk, and Jooheon were even more lovey dovey than usual. Hyungwon could barely keep his breakfast down with them making eyes at each other and playing footsie under the table. Thankfully after breakfast, they left the dorm to see a movie before their dinner reservations – plans that Changkyun had finalized well over a month ago. Hyungwon could really learn something from the maknae.

"You're leaving too, right?" Kihyun asked Hyungwon as they cleaned up the dishes. He'd drawn the short straw, so to speak, being the youngest left after the maknae line fled with Minhyuk.

"What?"

"You're leaving the dorm, so Hyunwoo and I can have it to ourselves, right?"

Kihyun said that in a way that made it clear to Hyungwon that there was only one right answer.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Don't you have some kind of plan?"

"No. I told you last night that I had nothing!"

"You said you didn't have a gift. I didn't think that also meant you were too dopey to make plans for dinner or a movie or a stroll in the park!"

"We can go to the park. It's cold though." He bit his lip. "We can do that though."

"I don't care what you do," Kihyun said, shooing him out of the kitchen. "As long as you don't do it here. I have plans with Hyunwoo, and they do not include the two of you being here."

"Gross," Hyungwon muttered as he left the kitchen to look for Hoseok.

He found him in their room, seated on the bed.

"Hyung..."

Hoseok looked up. "Hey." He smiled warmly.

"Do you want to go out?"

"Oh, yes. Just let me grab some things."

"Sure, yeah, I need to grab some things too." He fidgeted in the doorway. "I'll wait for you."

Hyungwon ran back to the kitchen. "Hyung."

"I thought you left."

"We're going to! I need a bag."

"A bag?"

"Yes! I didn't get a red bag or whatever. I just have the bag the stuff came in."

"Do I look like a stationery shop?"

"Hyung. Don't you have something? Where's the bag you bought for Hyunwoo hyung?"

"In my room. With Hyunwoo's gift inside. There are actually three bags, because I am a good boyfriend who shopped early and bought three things."

"Can't they share a bag then?!"

Kihyung groaned. "I suppose I could put his cologne with his watch." He fluttered away and returned with a white bag with red hearts exploding from a vase on the front of it. The sides were red, and the back had the same design. "Here," he said, shoving the bag toward Hyungwon.

"Thanks, hyung. You're saving a life."

"Yeah, yeah. Get out."

Hyungwon disappeared, and Kihyun went back to fluttering about the kitchen.

A moment later, he felt a presence in the kitchen with him. Without turning away from the counter he was wiping down, he said, "Hyungwon, just leave already."

"Uh, Kihyun..."

Kihyun turned around at the sound of Hoseok's voice. "Oh, hyung... I thought you were Hyungwon."

"No... I'm here for him though, sort of. I bought him some chocolates and I need..."

"Let me guess... You need a bag to put them in?"

"Yeah. Kihyun, you don't get it. There was nothing left when I went to buy stuff."

"Maybe you should have shopped earlier and at better shops."

"Well, we can't all be the perfect boyfriend like you. Do you have anything?"

"Do I have a tattoo on my forehead that says I'm a stationery shop?"

"Why are you being a jerk?"

"You want to be nicer to me, hyung? I'm about to do you a favor."

"Yes, okay, sorry. Please just do this for me."

"I'll be right back." Kihyun walked to his room to combine Hyunwoo's chocolates with his other gifts, and returned with a red glitter bag for Hoseok's gift.

"That's perfect, Kihyun. Thanks!" He shoved the chocolates into the bag unceremoniously and started out of the kitchen.

"You're welcome, hyung. Now, take Hyungwon and get out of the dorm. Hyunwoo and I need some alone time."

"Gross," Hoseok muttered as he left the kitchen with the bag dangling from his right hand.

 

"Is that my gift?" Hyungwon asked, grinning as he and Hoseok met up at the door to leave the dorm.

"It is," Hoseok said, forcing a smile. He had never felt so ashamed of a gift. "Is that mine?" He pointed to the adorable bag in Hyungwon's hand, sure that it held something much more impressive than his bag.

"It is," Hyungwon said with a smile. He could only hope Hoseok didn't dump him after this crappy Valentine's Day. It was only their second together, and the first had been awkward and sweet. They had only been dating two months and were in the middle of a tour. Their gifting consisted of sharing food from catering and exchanging sweets they had been given by fans. It had seemed kind of lame to everyone at the time, but Hyungwon had loved it, and he couldn't help feeling that it was so much better than this year.

"Why don't we take a walk to the park?" Hoseok suggested. "We can exchange gifts in that little building where they do parties in the summertime. You know what I'm talking about?"

Hyungwon liked that they had the same idea. Maybe going to the park was the big, romantic gesture that Hoseok had planned. They had gone for a picnic there last spring, but it ended abruptly when fans found them. "It's pretty cold, so we should be all alone there, don't you think?"

Hoseok nodded. He didn't add the thought that the other couples who had their shit together would be out doing exciting, romantic things that they planned rather than walking through parks with the lamest gift in the universe stuffed into a borrowed bag.

“This is nice, hyung,” Hyungwon said after they’d been walking a while through the park. They were nearly to the little pavilion where they would sit to exchange gifts. He wondered what Hoseok had planned, if there was a meal or more gifts awaiting them in the building.

“Do you think so?” he asked, smiling over at him.

“Of course, hyung. I always enjoy spending time with you. You know that, right?”

“Of course, I do,” Hoseok said, hoping that spending time with him would be enough to make up for the lame gift. He really hoped that whatever big plans Kihyun seemed to know about weren’t too extravagant. If Hyungwon had gone all out on a gift or date, he would feel even worse. There might be a romantic picnic awaiting him in the pavilion up ahead.

When they reached the door to the pavilion, Hyungwon waited for Hoseok to open it. Hoseok assumed this was because he wanted him to witness the surprise first. He felt a rush of excitement course through him that nearly overshadowed the guilt.

He pulled open the door and the grin on his face fell. The pavilion was dark and empty, dusty even, like no one had been there in months. He flipped on the light switch and found nothing, but a room empty save for a few picnic tables.

Hyungwon glanced around the room, sure he was missing something. When he saw nothing that looked romantic in the slightest, he assumed the big surprise must be somewhere else.

“It’s a bit dusty,” Hoseok commented after they’d shut the door and walked further inside. He had discerned that there couldn’t possibly be any romantic surprise here, so he didn’t think it would do any harm to voice his distaste.

“Yeah… I guess no one uses it in the winter. It’s still really cold in here. All it protects you from is rain or snow.”

Hoseok nodded. What an awful place to bring Hyungwon. He was competing for worst boyfriend of the year.

“Still, it’s nice to be alone with you,” Hyungwon said, taking him by the hand.

Hoseok had to smile at that. “We should have thrown Kihyun out of the dorm,” he said with a laugh.

Hyungwon giggled. “Hyung had a romantic dinner planned at home. We couldn’t have ruined that.” He wondered why Hoseok would joke about that when he had something planned that obviously didn’t involve the dorm.

“Yeah, Kihyun and his grand romantic gestures.” He rolled his eyes. Kihyun was such a little shit sometimes, but he would do anything for Hyunwoo. He truly loved him.

Hyungwon’s brow furrowed. Was he really trying to downplay his own romantic gesture? “Hyung… Should we exchange gifts?”

“Oh, sure…” He was reluctant to hand his off. It couldn’t possibly be as good as the gift that Hyungwon had purchased for him.

“Just, don’t judge me by the gift, hyung.”

Hoseok’s brow furrowed as they passed their bags off. Did he not want him to expect something this big all the time? He opened the bag, and peered inside. His expectations came crashing down around him. Fake flowers, and tiny boxes of chocolate? Oh, and a mug… He pulled the things out, looking them over.

“Is this a joke?” he asked, glancing over at his boyfriend who had just taken his chocolates out. He regarded the football-shaped box with confusion.

“Is this?” Hyungwon held up the box of chocolates.

“I’m confused,” Hoseok muttered. “I thought you had some big romantic gift for me.”

“I thought _you_ had some big romantic gift for _me_!”

“But… Why would you think that?”

“Kihyun hyung told me you did!”

“But he told me that…” Hoseok trailed off. “That jerk.”

“Why would he…?”

“To make us both feel bad for being inferior boyfriends.” He rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I forgot and when I went to shop yesterday, this was all they had left in the store.”

“Me too,” he said, gesturing to the box of chocolates on Hyungwon’s lap.

“I’m terrible at Valentine’s Day. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry! We both dropped the ball this year.”

Hyungwon was silent for a few moments, and then, “Hyung… I love you. Is that enough?”

Hoseok shoved his gifts into the bag, and turned toward his boyfriend. A smile had replaced the confused grimace on his face. “Of course it is.” He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “We can make this day great just by being with each other. Valentine’s Day or any day that we’re together shouldn’t be about gifts or things we buy each other. It should be about how much we love each other.”

Hyungwon grinned, cheeks blushed. “Hyung, that was kind of romantic.” He chuckled.

“Your hyung is very romantic.”

“Oh, yeah.” Hyungwon laughed.

“Hey, I might not be as romantic as Kihyun with his dinner, but I will make sure you have a great Valentine's Day."

Hoseok made good on his promise, finding a restaurant that had an open table in the back – a reservation canceled at the last minute. They enjoyed a delicious, private meal after which they snuck into a theater – Hoseok buying tickets with his hood pulled down over his face – and enjoyed a sappy romance movie (more making out in the back row than watching).

When they returned home, they were on Cloud 9 – giggling and clinging to each other as they poured in through the front door of the dorm.

Hyungwon extricated himself from Hoseok's arms first, and groaned, "Ack! What is that smell?"

Hoseok squeezed his nose. "Smells like burnt meat," he said in a squeaky voice, thanks to the fingers pinched tightly over his nose.

"Burnt meat?" Hyungwon repeated, his face twisting like he might be sick. "Why?!"

They ventured further into the dorm, surveying the rooms like two men that had just landed on another planet.

They found Kihyun and Hyunwoo seated in the living room. Kihyun's arms were crossed tightly over his chest.

"It's freezing in here!" Hyungwon wailed, noting the open windows.

"Shut up!" Kihyun barked.

"What is going on?" Hoseok asked, crossing the room to shut the windows.

"Leave it!" Hyunwoo shouted, waving his hands in front of him.

Hoseok's brow furrowed, but he stopped in his tracks. "Hyung?"

"I know that you can smell that," Kihyun said, his jaws clinched.

"What happened?" Hyungwon asked.

"I burned our dinner, Hyungwon. Get away from me."

"You burned dinner?!"

Kihyun launched a throw pillow at the younger man's face.

It hit himand bounced off, but didn't deter the tall boy. "Your romantic dinner?"

"Hyungwon, please," Hyunwoo said. "It's nothing." He sneezed loudly, startling Hyungwon and Hoseok.

"Hyung, you look kinda weird and puffy," Hoseok said, moving closer to Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo sneezed again, and held his head. "I'm fine," he groaned.

"He's not fine," Kihyun growled. "He had an allergic reaction to the cologne I bought him."

Hyungwon gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth. "You did?!"

Kihyun stood up and stomped off to the kitchen to make another feeble attempt to clean the scorched pan that once had their dinner in it.

"What happened?" Hoseok whispered, stifling a giggle.

"It was a disaster," Hyunwoo admitted, covering his face when he sneezed again. "I had an allergic reaction to the cologne and my face swelled up. So we spent two hours at the clinic. This is nothing compared to what my face did look like. We forgot the food when we raced off to the clinic, so the meat was literally on fire when we returned."

The giggle he had been holding back burst forth from Hoseok's mouth.

Hyunwoo grimaced.

Hoseok apologized, clamping his hands over his mouth. Giggles still escaped.

"It serves Kihyun right," Hyungwon said. "I'm sorry you suffered though, hyung."

Hyunwoo sneezed. "What do you mean?"

"Kihyun lied to us and set us up," Hyungwon explained. "I'm not sorry that his stupid dinner got ruined. I am sorry that you got sick though."

"That's not very nice, Hyungwon." Hyunwoo wiped his nose with a tissue and tossed in the already overflowing bin in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but hyung wasn’t very nice. He made fun of me for shopping late, and he told me Hoseok hyung had some big thing planned, and he told hyung the same thing about me. We had a great day though. And Kihyun planned all this stuff and it was ruined. So, so, I just think it serves him right."

"You're so mean, Hyungwon," Kihyun said, reentering the room. His hands were hidden inside pink rubber gloves and he clutched the unrecognizable pan in his hands. "I'm throwing this out," he said, his voice defeated.

Hoseok laughed again. "Kihyun, why did you ever try to clean that? It doesn't even look like a dish anymore!"

Kihyun threw the misshapen, charred black pan at Hoseok. "You throw it away, you jerk! You're all jerks! I'm going to bed!"

He threw his pink gloves at Hyungwon and stomped out of the room.

Hyunwoo scrambled off the couch. "You guys," he groaned, snatching his tissue box before he ran off to find Kihyun.

Hyungwon and Hoseok walked the gloves and dish out to the trash bin on the corner in front of their building.

"Hyung..." Hyungwon looked to Hoseok after he dropped the gloves on top of the unrecognizable pan.

"Hmm?"

"Can we make a pact?"

"About what?"

"A pact to never plan any grand romantic gestures for Valentine's Day."

Hoseok laughed. "Agreed. We'll never be romantic on Valentine's Day."

"We wouldn't want to end like the hyungs," Hyungwon added with a nod.

"True, true... But we might do better than pirate and football chocolates..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please do leave comments and kudos. ^^


End file.
